


Rules for Appearing Platonic on Camera

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few general guidelines, as written by Dan Howell. </p><p>(For Oqua, in honor of her tireless dedication to Dan and his Rules.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules for Appearing Platonic on Camera




End file.
